midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon
Demons, or in some cases Half-Demons, are a species of supernatural creatures introduced in Midnight, Texas. When demons die, they become Demonic Spirits. Origin Demons are malevolent beings that are not inherent of the Earth, but of Hell. Half-demons, however, are the offspring of the union of a human and demon, though why they came into existence remains unknown. Physical Appearance Demons appear to have various altered forms, much different and recognizable from ordinary humans. Half-demons, although appearing as normal humans, have a demonic side that physically change their appearance. Examples of physical changes include loss of hair, deep facial scars, demonic eyes, razor-sharp teeth and depressed nasal passage. These features may vary among half-demons, though that remains unknown. Similar to ghosts, demonic spirits take on a ghastly form in addition to their demonic features. Strengths *'Super Strength:' Pure and half-demons possess a strength far greater than that of any human. It is unknown how this strength compares to that of a vampire's strength. However, the half-demon Chuy was able to slightly overpower Bowie, an ancient and powerful angel in her own right. Similarly, the pure-demon Colconnar was able to knock away Joe Strong, a weaker angel than Bowie, with ease. *'Resilience:' Both pure and half-demons have high resilience and durability, capable to withstand attacks from other supernatural species, such as angels and vampires, respectively. Colconnar was impaled with a blessed sword through the chest was remained unfazed. Unique to Demons *'Telepathic Communication:' Pure demonic beings are able to communicate across the veil to the mortal plane to other human and supernatural beings, specifically witches and in particular Fiji Cavanaugh. It is unclear whether or not other supernaturals can hear demons or if the nature of this ability is selective; this is based on the instance where Manfred, a medium, was unaware of Colconnar's presence when it first communicated with Fiji. **'Telepathic Influence:' As demons grow in strength, they can take advantage of humans and supernaturals alike, influencing their thoughts and actions, such as to commit suicide as a sacrifice. *'Sacrificial Empowerment:' Demons, such as Colconnar "feed" on death and offerings made in his name empower him. *'Energy Projection:' Demons have the ability to produce devastating energy "bolts" capable of localized destruction. This is shown when Colconnar went on a rampage destroying cars in his wake. The force of the bolts would instantly overturn cars, setting them ablaze. At an advanced level, and seemingly their most destructive ability, they can produce this energy in waves, generating a continuous beam. Unique to Half-Demons *'Demonic Transformation:' Half-demons possess the ability to control their demonic nature, suppressing or unleashing it at their will. Weaknesses *'Mortality:' Unlike wraiths and ghosts, demons and half-demons are very much alive, though the former residing in Hell and the latter on Earth. Once demons cross the veil into the mortal plane, they are capable of being killed or sent back across the veil to Hell. Unique to Demons *'Higher Beings:' Demons are can be hurt or killed by their own kind as well as by angels. Empowered psychics, hosting several demonic spirits, are also capable of destroying demons. Unique to Half-Demons *'Angelic Light:' Half-demons are susceptible to Angel's light. This light can harm a demon when used offensively, such as to carve out an opening into a half-demon's chest. **'Heart Extraction:' Extracting a half-demon's heart will result in an instantaneous death, as they are still part human. This was proven when Bowie, a bounty-hunting angel, removed the heart of an anonymous demon headed to Midnight. *'Demonic Transformation:' Once a half-demon unleashes its demonic side, they struggle to regain their human form and can take an upwards of three years to revert to their human selves without intervention from an outside source, as in both cases with Chuy, respectively. Notable Demons *Colconnar (Demon) *Chuy Strong (Half-Demon) Trivia *Joe Strong indirectly mentions demons as he shows Chuy his painting of "Hell on Earth" and explains the prophecy to him in Bad Moon Rising. **Specifically, Joe states that the prophecy foretells "An army will rise to battle the evil and seal the veil forever. That army will be led by a man with the gift of vision, who can bridge the living and the dead." He believes this man to be Manfred. *Demons, when they die, are capable of being tethered to objects, becoming Earth-bound and trapped. Manfred allowed six, ancient and malevolent demonic spirits to possess him so that he could defeat Colconnar and send him back to Hell. Gallery MTX 102-130-Demon Painting.png|Demon of Hell MTX 107-112-Demon-Chuy.png|Half-Demon Transformation MTX 110-095-Colconnar.png|Energy Projection MTX 110-111-Colconnar.png|Advanced Energy Projection References Category:Help Needed Category:Species Category:Demons